objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
BFDIA Randomized/Episode 19
eggy runs up to firey* Eggy: Firey, I'm really sorry for what i've done. I didn't mean it! I was just kind of sad. Firey: It's okay, at least you recovered faster than Match did. *intro* Announcer: Ruby, Ice Cube, and Eggy, You three had the lowest scores, let's see who's going to the TLC. *cake at stake!* Announcer: Okay, let's see who has the most likes. TV: Eggy (3 votes) Ice Cube (1 vote) Eggy: Yay! *spins wheel, gets to choose one contestant to get out of the tlc* Eggy: Umm, what happens? Do they rejoin? Announcer: No, they just get out of the tlc, and are able to watch you do the challenges. You can even talk to them after the challenge is over. Eggy: Really?! Then I choose Saw! Everyone: *gasp* Book: Why would you choose Saw? Eggy: Because he's a good person! He would be even good-er if you guys weren't scared of him so much! Announcer: Wait, I mistoke my words. Eggy: What? Announcer: I ment to say during challenges they stay in the TLC, after them they can come out or not. Eggy: Okay. Announcer: Let's see who's going to the TLC. Our cake is Lego. *throws lego at non-ufe contestants* Grassy: Isn't it Legos? Announcer: No, it's lego. It's like saying fish, but instead saying fishs. Same thing. Eggy, with zero votes. You are safe *throws lego at eggy* Eggy: Yay! Announcer: Ruby and Ice Cube, you both got two votes. Book: Oh, not again!! Announcer: Let's spin the spinner chance-y thing-y to see who's getting eliminated. SO MUCH SUSPENSE WHO DO YOU THINK IT WILL BE RUBY OR ICE CUBE? WE WILL SEE RIGHT NOW *lands on ice cube* Ice Cube: D: Announcer: Ruby is safe. Ruby: Yay!! *tlc thrower throws ice cube to the tlc* Firey: Sweet, now I'm the only remaining contestant from BFDI! Announcer: Well, we are no longer having points. We are having the good ol' fashion immunity system. Announcer: Anyways, your challenge is to juggle balls. There was a challenge suggestion for surviving natural disasters, but I thought it was too similar to the time you guys survived all of those disaster stuffs. Announcer: The two people who juggle the longest get immunity. Go. *everyone starts juggling* Ruby: But I don't know how to juggle! Announcer: Oh well. *ruby fails to juggle* Announcer: Well, Ruby won't be getting immunity today. *announcer throws another ball for them to juggle* Book: Woah! *trips* Book: Oh no! Announcer: Wow, no limbs and only feet people are still ahead. I wonder who will fail first *throws a bowling ball* *grassy gets crushed* Announcer: I don't know how Bell is managing to juggle with only her mouth. She must be using cheating devices. Eggy: Maybe she's just really got at handling things with her mouth? Announcer: Okay, prepare for chainsaws. *throws chainsaws* Eggy: AHH!!! *gets cut in half* Announcer: Well, Bell and Firey will be getting immunity, but let's see who'll get first. *they juggle for 14 seconds* *thunder hits bell* Bell: AHH!!! *burns to death* Announcer: Looks like Firey is first. Firey: Ya ha! *chainsaw kills eggy again* Announcer: Firey, since you were first, you get to choose a contestant to get immunity. Firey: Hmm, I choose Ruby, she's been doing not so good at challenges, and I think she needs a chance. Ruby: Wow! Thanks! Announcer: Okay, so vote for Book, Grassy, and Eggy. Voting ends April 8th 4:00 PM (ETC) Voting Vote who you like/dislike! And also if you want to suggest a challenge, please do so! Aftermath Ruby: Firey, I'm just wondering, but how are you doing so good! You haven't been up for elimination in forever! Firey: I know, I'm putting all my effort to get dream island back! And I know if I get UFE, I will get eliminated! Ruby: Why? Firey: Because I already won Dream Island! And even though some guy stole it, which isn't very fair. I still know people will want to eliminate me! Ruby: Okay. Well, thanks for giving me immunity! Firey: No problem! *meanwhile* *saw gets thrown out of the tlc* Saw: What the? Am I rejoining? Eggy: No, you're not. But when we aren't doing challenges, you can come out and talk! Saw: Really? That's awesome! I'm so glad I can spend some time with you! Announcer: Eggy, if you get eliminated, Saw won't be able to come out of the TLC. Saw: That's okay. Category:BFDIA Randomized